Petty
by Baka0verLoadd
Summary: {Two-Shot} "Are you sure you want to go along with this Kagome?"Sango asked. Kagome gave her a devious smile, but Sango saw the hurt in her eyes. "Of course I am. I'm tired of playing games, I'm tired being nice, and I'm tired of just talking to Inuyasha, Sango. If he wants to be a womanizer and a man-whore, I'll play his little game.


**A/N:** I know, I know . I have no business whatsoever writing this two-shot , but I have A LOT that happened like you don't even know. Bad things, Good things… and this story is currently happening now… except a few parts but the idea…so yea! Enjoy ^. ^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW OR ANYHTING DEALING WITH IT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES….:(

**Petty**

Kagome had a rough night the night before. So bad she cried herself to sleep, but she felt better. She woke up the next morning eager to get out of the house so she did everything quickly. Brushed her teeth, washed her face, and showered in about 30 minutes flat. She was proud of herself, she never moved that fast. Now all was left was to find an outfit and do her hair. As she went to her closet she looked it over then closed it in frustration. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a nice, big but cozy mint green sweater with Falling In Reverse and their lip logo across it in big white letters. She made it herself and was proud of it. Then she grabbed a pair of her black leggings. She then put on some black and white fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm. Next she decided to do her hair. Her beautiful midnight hair was almost dry from her shower so she just blow dried it a little. Although people tell her that her hair is beautiful she thought it was bland. She wanted to dye the tips or something…maybe she'll do it afterschool or over the weekend. After she blow-dried and brushed her hair till it was silky she decided to put it up in a ponytail letting her bangs drop. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

'I look amazing. Just missing one thing.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her pretty black and white cross scarf. Normally she wouldn't sound so cocky or be so confident but she was changed about five or six months ago. Basically her boyfriend made her that way, the cocky bastard. Kagome smiled at the thought of him. This made her even more eager to get out of the house. She continued to complete her outfit with shoes. She decided to complete her outfit with brown knee high boots. She grabbed her green and white Nike string backpack. (A/N: Gotta love em 3) She also grabbed a hoodie just in case it rained. Kagome rushed out of the house ignoring her family's greetings. Hopping in her car popping in a random CD she began to drive to WacDonalds/McDonalds (A/N: whatever -_-) since she didn't eat breakfast to try to avoid her family. After she got her breakfast she decided to wait to eat it and just eat ant school and share with her best friend Sango since she'll be there early today. Minutes later she pulled up in the parking lot and immediately spotted Sango holding a book in her hand. She was early every day. She hopped out of her car and went to greet Sango.

"Saanngoo! Hey. Got us food." She informed and held up the bag to prove.

"Awe that's nice of you Kagsie, but I already ate and I'm pretty full."Sango replied giving her an apologetic look.

"Don't sweat it. I'll just give it to Miroku or Yash they eat anything. Even when they're full."Kagome said noticing Sango flinch at the name of Inuyasha.

"Yup. Look…Kagome we need to talk."Sango said giving Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Just tell me later. I see Miroku."Kagome said waiting on Sango to blush not noticing the look on her face. Miroku was Kagome's cousin, more like a brother because he's always there for her. It was easy to tell what he's feeling and she knew he and Sango liked each other but Sango always denied and Miroku is just a lecher. Maybe she was embarrassed about liking a lecher.

"Roku! I have food come get it."Kagome yelled at him hoping he would walk faster. Unfortunately he just kept the pace he was walking at with mixed emotions in his eyes. Anger was very noticeable.

"Hey, Kagome. Hello, Sango. And Thanks for the food."Miroku didn't even feel Sango up. Just looks like he was going to pound someone and thinking of millions of ways to do it. Kagome averted her eyes to Sango and she also looked angry but still sympathetic.

"Okay, what is wrong with you guys…Looks like someone just slaughtered your whole family and then your dreams." Kagome finished. Miroku looked surprised. He looked at Sango.

"You didn't tell her?" Miroku asked.

"She told me to tell her later." Sango averted her gaze knowing how much Miroku worried about Kagome. If it weren't for Sango he would have already had Inuyasha's ass. Despite Inuyasha being demon, Miroku could be a demon of his own if you push him so far. He would have been sucked Inuyasha in millions of different dimensions despite him being his best friend.

"Whatever you guys are talking about must be important."Kagome said worriedly. "Okay you can tell me."

Sango took a deep breath, looking at Miroku for support; he just looked off in a different direction afraid to hurt his baby sister/cousin. Sango just sweat dropped.

"Kagome you know that dance you said you didn't feel like going to…?" Sango asked sadly.

"Yes. Why?"Kagome looked at Sango suspiciously.

"Well-"Sango was cut off by the sound of Kagome's phone going off.

"I'm so sorry Sango. Just meet me at my house later and tell me the rest."Kagome said apologetically. She got a text from Inuyasha. He told her to meet him behind the school. As Kagome told her about the text Miroku looked furious. Sango sighed in frustration and stomped in to school forgetting about Miroku.

"My, My Sango's rump sure is very nice in those jeans." Miroku grinned. All of a sudden he felt a pain hit his head.

"_I HEARD THAT YOU LECHER!"_ Sango screamed. She threw an old book she was going to throw out at his head. She left mumbling something about stupid lechers and idiotic boys like Miroku O_O.

"It was worth it… That sight is in my head forever." He continued to grin. He soon pulled himself up and also walks into the building.

**A/N: Sooo. What do you think? But anywho since this one is only two chappies I'll have chapter two up in no time. Please review! That also gives me motivation to finish my other story. I'm working on the next chapter now. But please be patient because a lot happens in my life ;-; and this story is based on what is currently happening to me just kind of tweaked. I love you guys for sticking with me. Just bare with me. Lol I made a new name for my fans too just to get it started early. Overloadz….sucks -_- but idc it works for now cx **

**~Baka Out!**


End file.
